create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/Greenwood Valentines! (Fanfic Collab)
Order it's gonna go; Createsans Stormie Missette K9 Part 1 Streak's POV: Valentines Day. Full of love, romance and mushy stuff. Eww! Not for me. I can't stand that gross stuff. I was painting on an old building. I accidentally painted, uh... Skylor. My face felt warm. I quickly tried to paint over it, sweating. I heard footsteps walking towards me. Please, please be the police... Part 2 Sunni's P.O.V. I was so excited! Valentine's Day was my favorite day! All the cards, friendship, love, so exciting! Skylor, though, not so much. She doesn't like any mushy feelings of love, though she has been gaining a crush on Streak lately. I don't blame her. I have a big crush on Flip. Anyway, Melody was helping me with the decorations humming "Can't help Falling in Love with you" to herself. She has a pretty voice. "I love Valentine's Day!" I chimed "Me too" she said "All the love going around, it's probably Serenity's favorite holiday" "Yea" I replied. I couldn't help but smile. Smiling's my favorite. But, there was some side of me, that real, teeny, tiny, negative side that tells me I can't tell Flip how I feel because I could mess up. I'll try, but would it be enough? Moon's P.O.V. I started to write Valentine's Day cards to all my friends in my group. They all understand me being short because I am Star's younger sister. Let me tell you a little something about myself. I happen to have High functioning autism. And even though I am mostly mute, I happen to be really smart. I don't want to brag, but my IQ, I think, is at least 167. I skipped at least two grades when I still went to school, so that explains why I am at college at an age of 16. End of story. Anyway, my older sister, and bigger sister, watched me finish the cards I wrote. "Wow, Moon!" Star exclaimed "These cards are terrific!" I just gave a small smile. "I can't wait till you give them to our friends!" Star exclaimed again. She usually does the talking, but is really patient with me. On my way to delivering the cards, I spotted a boy with black har and red eyes. Gradient. My heart rate went up a bit as he passed by. I have a crush on him, but I am so terrified to admit it. One of these was for him, but I guess I'm going to have to deliver his last, if I have the courage. Part 3 Sofía's POV: Ahh, Valentine's Day. Full of love, romance, and definitely couples spending the whole day together. Wasn't it a fantastic day? Yea, maybe for most people. Valentine's Day is just an excuse for couples to be mushy and gross with love, and for boyfriends to have to spoil their girlfriends. Just seems like too much work, and then the single ones out of the bunch don't get anything! Like me! It's not like there's anyone that likes me here, or who I like... Well.. I've maybe had a slight ''crush on this guy named Nikka, but it's not like he's ever going to notice me. He's into chess, really smart, and doesn't seem to be into the whole lovey dovey stuff. Meanwhile, I'm about as smart as turkey if I really tried. Plus, my life is just an emotional rollercoaster, always has, and he wouldn't want to hear what I go through... I spotted my best friends, Hazel Caverly and Cleo Pevenise in the crowd. I pushed through the valentine's day couples, and found my way to my friends. "Hey guys!" I said with a smile. Hazel and Cleo were the only two people I talked to in the school, and the only ones who knew about my crush on Nikka. And they also knew about one secret I had.. but that's not important. Hazel was a major boy magnet, and probably anyone could see why. Striking neon green eyes, wavy/straight dirty blonde hair that was past her shoulders and had layers, and a great style and personality, any guy wanted to date her. The amount of guys she turned down shocked me, even some of the popular ones! But Hazel always believed true beauty came from the heart, was a major nature hippie, and was always positive. Cleo was the total opposite. Cleo wore eyeliner, had muddy brown eyes, straight, long brown hair with one purple streak, and she wore dark colors always. She was still pretty, but she mostly scared guys away. She had an attitude of a snake, always dark and moody. Cleo was into some pretty dark and intense things most guys couldn't handle. But still, she probably had a better chance of getting a valentine than me. "Hey Sofía!" Hazel said with a smile. "Did you talk to Nikka yet? It's the perfect day to tell him your true feelings, Valentine's Day!" She said happily. Cleo gagged. "But not too be overly mushy-and-gushy with this love stuff. But seriously, Sofía, you should just admit your real feelings for Nikka." She said. I shook my head. "No.. I didn't say anything to him. And I mean, he doesn't even know I exist probably! I can't just go up and say 'Hey Nikka, I know you may not know me or whatever, but I like you, so we should totally date!' It's just, ugh." I said in frustration. Hazel, who was like a giant compared to me, put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't be so negative! I'm sure if you work up the courage, you could talk to Nikka. And who knows, maybe he might return some feelings to you." She said. I took her words to heart, really, but let's be honest here. Every guy I ever liked, in middle school, high school, has turned me down. In freshman year of college, not one guy noticed me. What would ever make it different now? TBC Part 4 Lyric's POV Yay!! Valentines Day is coming!! One of my favorite holidays is Valentines. Earlier, I went to the store and got some essentials so I can make my friends Valentine cards. Let's see, I got pink, purple, red, and more pink paper, some scissors, glue, markers, stickers, blank paper, and a pen. I'm gonna make hearts and other shapes, then I'll decorate them with the stickers and markers. Then I'll cut out the blank paper and write some Bible verses on them and glue them. I just love Valentines Day!! Juliette's POV Valentines Day is just around the corner, and I'm so excited! I'm gonna go talk to Summer, Apple, and Mavis later, but right now I'm gonna go help Lyric with her Valentine cards. I'll tell you about it later, gotta go! Part 5 Splatter's POV: Valentines Day!!! OMG! I started painting ''immediately. People comment on my painting habit, but I don't care. I hummed to myself. Spice walked over. "Hey, Splats!" She said. "Hi, Spice!" I greeted, smiling. She blushed. I blushed too. I do like her. I'm too shy to admit it. Part 6 Serenity's P.O.V. Ah, Valentines Day..the day of peace and love. That's so rightious, man. I've always wanted to write a Valentine to Peace, so i just went for it, what's the worse that could happen. I wrote my Valentine and i bravely went to him. "What up, Peace" I greeted, while holding up a peace sign. :He shyly waved at me "Hey, Serenity. You excited for Valentine's Day?" "You bet, man" I replied "I made this for you" Then I handed him my Valentines "But don't open it, man. I wanna wait til Valentine's Day actually gets here" He blushed and flashed a cute, shy smile "I can wait" I blushed right back "Deep, bro" Aura's P.O.V. I. hate. pink. Seriously, it's enough to make me gag. I picked red because it is my favorite color. Then I wrote "Hope you're Valentines is lovingly CREEPY" on it. I love horror and thriller. It makes me feel so alive. I saw Karma at his table, and a girl. Poo. He already has a date. But this girl was actually yelling at him. "Your fortunes are phony!" She yelled "I want my money back!" Karma tried to keep his cool "Look, ma'am, I don't give refunds. I'm sorry" Suddenly, she grabbed his shirt front and demanded her money back. I couldn't help it. I ran towards her and pushed her off. "Hey, you!" I said "If he said no refunds, he says no refunds! Get lost!" "Or what?" She taunted "You'll pull out my brains?" "There was someone just like you" I continued, then pulled out a brain. Don't worry, it was fake. But she did a double take. "Poor them. If only they had listened to Karma" Then I pulled out surgeon tools and flashed a creepy smile "You're next" It was so funny I thought I was going to get hiccups! She screamed so loud I thought glass was going to shatter. Then she ran away like a maniac. "That was amazing" Karma said dreamingly "You'd be surprised on how much free time I have" I blushed then put my fake brain back into my backpack. "I-I think your fortunes are awesome" "I admire that" Karma swooned "Thank you, Aura" Just then, it started to get awkward. I blushed and he blushed. Then I pulled out my Valentine, gave it to him, said "Happy Valentines Day" whatever and ran away. I was a little nervous to see what he would think of my VT. TBC Category:Blog posts